Marshall's Songs for Fionna
by princessb102700
Summary: This is just a bunch of song's I'm writing for Fionna from Marshall. I really hope you like them, if you do or don't let me know in the comments what you think I did well or what I could improve on. You also can use my songs in your Fiolee story as long as you give me credit for them. I love you guys!
1. If Only You Knew

You're a beautiful girl, with you're peachy smile. You make me laugh, I'm in denial. With your eyes that are calling my name, that laugh, your words keeping me sane. I love it when you punch my arm, I love when you turn on the charm, and make me fall for you all over again, you're so sweet that it's a sin.

I've got to tell you something that's been on my mind, let me know when to stop, hopefully you won't say, goodbye. I would understand why. You see I've falling for you. Every time you smile, I get butterflies too. Whenever you chase someone who ends up hurting you, I die inside, wondering what would happen if you knew.

I have liked you since the day we met, I was in the rain and saw your silhouette. You were fighting a monster twice your size. You chopped off his head with fire in your eyes. Everyone around starting cheering your name, I knew I would never forget that day. The I day fell for you, despite your age. I always hoped one day you'd feel the same. Maybe you've never really thought of me like that. I know we're bro's but who can resist that hat.

You're a funny girl, with your darling eyes. You make my heart pound, get all the guys. With those lips that are speaking to me, that kiss, I wish was meant for me. I love it when you say my name, I love in when we're singing in the rain. I know you will never feel the same. That's okay. I just know I'll never forget the day.

I have liked you since the day we met, I was in the rain and saw your silhouette. You were fighting a monster twice your size. You chopped off his head with fire in your eyes. Everyone around starting cheering your name, I knew I would never forget that day. The day I 'fell for you, despite your age. I always hoped one day you'd feel the same. Maybe you've never really thought of me like that. I know we're bro's but who can resist that hat.

The truth is I'll always be your bro, it really doesn't matter as long I'm around. I can't thank you enough for being so close, for letting me hear the sound of your laugh, the touch of you're skin, the small of your back, and letting me make you grin.

I know you don't feel the same, but that's okay.


	2. Meant to Be

This one goes out to Blue ArtKitty for contributing to all my stories!

XXXXX

You know I can't stop smiling around you, oh. I can't stop thinking about you, yeah. When our fingers intertwine, my heart beats faster and slower at the same time. You know I can't stand to breathe without you, oh. Girl I can't stop singing about you, yeah. When the sun dances across your skin, I can't help but grin my stupid smirk. When you blush my stomach can't help turning, the truth is my hearts yearning for you, my friend...

Your eyes, your lips, your flaming cheeks. Your heart, your laugh, meant for me. Your smile, your kiss, I dream about. Your warmth I miss without you around. Don't you know, don't you know? I will always be around, for you. I will always believe, we were meant to be. I see you with Gummy feeling just fine. You're the star of every movie in my mind, not always the clean kind... *winks* I hope one day you will see you were always meant for me... Bunny.


	3. Moments

Sometimes I just want to run away, pack a bag and watch my memories fade, then I start to think about what you would say, then I would remember all the memories we made. The tough times we faced together, and the hardships we surpassed. We didn't just walk through life, we marched through it never turning our backs. I looked at you and I felt better in every single way. I will stand here and proudly say...

I remember every single time we laughed together. I can quote everything you say. I make you smile when you feel under the weather. I will always say okay. I could never leave unless you truly knew, how I feel about you. I remember when you were turned down by a walking piece of trash. I couldn't stop laughing when you said 'you can kiss my ass.' I can recall the same exact day, when you were crying and standing in the rain. I came outside and you collapsed in my arms. You started to shiver with shaky breaths. I took my shirt off and wrapped it around your back. You blushed when you saw me like that, and that was the moment I could never take back...

I have no idea how to show how I feel, I used to joke around but now it's real. I can honestly say you're the best thing that has happened to me. I have never been able to honestly say this and have it feel so right, I love you Fionna and I could never forget the night. The night I first saw your silhouette, you were standing in the rain, your hair soaking wet. You were singing a song with your angelic voice, and right at that moment I had no choice, but to become as transparent as I feel right now, I went to get a better look and then I knew without a doubt.

We are going to be best friends, standing together, through thick and thin. There is no storm so bad, that we couldn't face it till the end. You would hold your head high in victory. You would make me laugh and feel happy. I was so alone until I saw you that night. Now I can proudly say...

I remember every single time we laughed together. I can quote everything you say. I make you smile when you feel under the weather. I will always say okay. I could never leave unless you truly knew, how I feel about you. I remember when you were turned down by a walking piece of trash. I couldn't stop laughing when you said 'you can kiss my ass.' I can recall the same exact day, when you were crying and standing in the rain. I came outside and you collapsed in my arms. You started to shiver with shaky breaths. I took my shirt off and wrapped it around your back. You blushed when you saw me like that, and that was the moment I could never take back...


End file.
